vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kol Mikaelson
Kol Mikaelson was one of the Original Vampires, born in the 10th century to Mikael and Esther. Kol was the fifth son born to Esther, the younger brother of an unnamed deceased brother, Elijah and Finn, the older brother to Rebekah and Henrik and the younger half-brother of Niklaus. Kol is awakened by Elijah and Damon along with his brothers after being neutralized for an indefinite period. Try to thwart the plans of Damon, who wants to find out from that original, follows his bloodline. Called by Rebekah to help her torturing Professor Shane , but soon discovers that the cure is also buried Silas tries to hinder their research. It will be stopped by Jeremy, who kills him with his white oak dagger completing his hunter mark, as he dies with all his descendants. Later he come back from the death thanks to the spell of Bonnie, seeking revenge hunts to Elena and attacks her, but the spell will disappear before we succeed, Kol and finally disappear. Kol was a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-history The Middle Ages During the Middle Ages, Kol was born in a small village, now known as Mystic Falls and like the rest of his family, was a human up until his younger brother, Henrik, was killed by werewolves. It was because of this tragedy that his mother, Esther (who is the Original witch), and his father, Mikael, decided to take action to protect the rest of their family. Esther decided to perform the Immortality Spell. She then gave her children wine laced with Tatia's blood and then had Mikael kill her children. Later, Mikael forced them to feed on human blood, thus turning them into the first Original vampires. 1114 Throughout this time, Kol was in eastern Europe, making the Originals famous with his actions (most likely killing or turning people indiscriminately). He would later join his family in Italy where he went to a party held at a vampire hunter named Alexander's home. He was later daggered in a surprise attack but revived by his brother Klaus (who was unaffected by the daggers thanks to his hybrid powers). Between 13th and 20th Century Kol traveled with some witches for a long period of time. Africa in the 14th century, Haiti in the 17th century and New Orleans in the 20th century. They all knew information about Silas, who Kol believed to be very dangerous if released. He holds witches in high esteem. Somewhere in between, Kol came across a cult that worshiped Silas as a god despite the fact he would supposedly destroy the world. This is what made Kol decide to kill them all. In the 18th century, it was shown that Kol was actually neutralized at the time of the Original's arrival in New Orleans. At some point in the next 200 years, he was undaggered. During the 20th century, whilst living in New Orleans, their father Mikael had managed to track them down and killed many vampires in a fury, trying to locate his children. Kol was then daggered by his brother Niklaus for unknown reasons. He was kept in a coffin for over 100 years, until he was freed by Elijah in Bringing Out The Dead. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Three Kol first appeared in Bringing Out The Dead where his brother Klaus undaggered him, brandishing the newly freed dagger against Elijah after they fought before he re-daggered Kol. Later, when Klaus sent Elijah to see if Damon Salvatore kept his word on the deal they had just made, Elijah doubled back and secretly took the dagger out of Kol and the rest of his siblings, where upon they all gathered and used their daggers to attack Klaus before declaring that they would be a family without him. He was shocked when he saw his mother Esther arrive, believing her to have been killed by their father Mikael, when really she was just freed from the 4th coffin which had been locked and spelled, whose contents were unknown up until that moment. In Dangerous Liaisons, Kol got ready for the ball at the Mansion along with his siblings, and spoke of his good looks to his sister. Klaus threatened to dagger Rebekah once again because she had attempted to harm Elena. Kol interfered and told him to continue this conversation outside. At the ball, Kol introduced himself to Mayor Lockwood and Damon Salvatore, politely and rudely, respectively. He was seen dancing alongside all others at the ball. He also consumed the champagne which linked him together with his siblings. Later on, Rebekah told Kol that she planned on killing Matt to make Elena suffer, but at the last moment Rebekah changed her mind and backed out. Kol introduced himself to Matt and while shaking hands, Kol began crushing his hand. Surprised by a brokenhearted Damon, Kol was pushed from the balcony and had his neck broken by Damon. All Originals came outside in order to see what happened. Damon walked away after replying to Stefan that he might be a little crazy. In All My Children, Kol and Klaus were waiting at home when Rebekah came home from her night with Damon. At first, Kol started to make fun of her because he was bored and Klaus decided to go out with him. They met Alaric and Meredith at the Grill. Caroline came across and Klaus wanted her to have a drink, but she left. Klaus followed her, leaving Kol alone. Kol went over to Meredith who was playing pool. Trying to seduce her, she told him to get lost, but Kol stayed in spite of that. He then got stabbed by Alaric with the White Oak Ash Dagger. As a result, all the other Originals except for Klaus were neutralized. He immediately knew that something must have happened to Kol. As he was transported away, Klaus rushed over to him, pulled the dagger out of Kol and incapacitated Stefan and Damon. Kol, Elijah and Klaus then went to their mother's ritual, witnessing how the spirits abandoned her, since Abby Bennett Wilson got turned into a vampire by Damon. Klaus later informed Rebekah that Kol had fled Mystic Falls. In The Murder of One, it is discovered that Kol and Klaus had been keeping in touch with each other and that Kol would be contacted by Klaus if he was needed. Kol had been tracking Jeremy in Denver. To get Bonnie to go through with a spell to break Esther's spell on the Originals, Klaus called Kol, who showed Bonnie he was with Jeremy and willing to kill him if she didn't do what Klaus said. Soon after, in Heart of Darkness, when Elena and Damon went to pick Jeremy up from Denver, they discovered Kol was still there and that he had befriended Jeremy. At a batting cage, Kol revealed his true intentions to Jeremy and assaulted Damon with a wooden baseball bat which broke when it made contact with Damon. Kol picked up an aluminum bat, though he still wasn't comfortable with them since that type of baseball bat had not been around when Kol was daggered, but acknowledged it wouldn't break when he used it. He tried to hit Damon again, but the Salvatore brother impaled Kol with a piece of the broken wooden bat, stunning Kol for a brief time. This gave Elena, Jeremy and Damon time to escape. Kol then called Klaus and told him about Elena, Jeremy and Damon being in Denver while Klaus explained the secret that if an Original dies, their whole bloodline does. Kol then set off to a vampire named Mary Porter who had once been an "Original groupie" and who the Salvatores knew was part of their bloodline. Kol, anticipating that this would be his enemies' next move, got to Mary first, staked her and then waited patiently, his baseball bat still in hand. It wasn't long until Damon and Elena got there and Kol confronted them. He got their hopes up into thinking that he was the one who turned Mary, therefore making him the genesis of their bloodline, but then went on a tangent that could implicate that any of his surviving siblings could have turned her. He then attacked Damon with the bat again, beating him brutally while also making sure Elena didn't leave. He scolded Damon for breaking his neck at the ball, killing Finn and for humiliating him. Only after the beating did he say they were now even and fled, satisfied with his victory. In The Departed, after Klaus had been dessicated by his enemies in Mystic Falls, Kol was in agreement with Elijah and Rebekah that they should be given Klaus' body since he was their family. Kol agreed with Elijah's proposal that they would not try to retaliate against those who harmed their brother. Season Four In After School Special, Kol assisted Rebekah in her hunt for the cure, abducting Professor Atticus Shane after seeing Bonnie on his way to Shane and bringing him to her. When Kol came to the school, he commented that Rebekah was worse than Klaus when seeing that she had compelled everyone. Then together, the siblings began to interrogate Shane on the location of the cure, but soon discovered that he couldn't be compelled thanks to his mental training. Kol started to torture the information out of him by dunking his head into a sink, threatening to drown him until Shane finally admitted that the cure was buried with Silas and to get the cure, you'd also have to release Silas. Kol was clearly spooked by the mention of Silas, having heard of him from old legends. Kol began to drown him again, almost killing him, until Rebekah told him to stop since he was no use to them dead. Kol didn't care and asked her if she didn't hear what Shane said and that Silas would kill them all. Rebekah did not believe Silas was real, but Shane told her he was and he would bring back every last soul who died on his behalf. Kol then stabbed Shane with a metal rod, in hopes of murdering him and ending his plan to awaken the immortal. Rebekah was furious with her brother for this, but Kol continued to explain that Silas was too powerful for them and she was in no way prepared for what would happen if he was unleashed. To prove his point, Kol showed her that he was in possession of the White Oak Stake, which he had taken from her without her even noticing and with little effort. Kol left Shane bleeding out on the floor and with the stake in hand, having proven his point. In Catch Me If You Can, Kol discovered the group of vampires Klaus had turned and sicked on Jeremy, in order for him to kill them so that his Hunter's Mark would grow. Kol, knowing that the search for the cure would also lead to Silas, slaughtered the group of vampires to prevent the continuation of the hunt. He confronted Damon and Jeremy, admitting that he was responsible for the massacre and then tried to convince Jeremy to stop trying to grow his mark, reminding him that they were friends back in Colorado, but Jeremy refused. Kol said that he would kill Jeremy, but he didn't want to fall victim to the curse of killing a member of The Five and be haunted for the next century so he instead threatened to tear his limbs off. He lunged for Jeremy but Damon stopped him, giving Jeremy time to escape, but Kol quickly regained the upper hand, overpowering Damon and taking him captive. Kol tortured Damon by compelling him to stab himself with a long piece of wood before getting a call from Klaus who told him to leave Jeremy alone which Kol agreed to. However, he found a loophole in his compromise, compelling Damon to go after Jeremy for him. He then returned home where he was stopped by Rebekah who had learned of his compelling of Damon. She pointed a White Oak Ash Dagger at his back and Kol just told her if she was really willing to dagger her brother, she was no better than Klaus and that it was this type of action that had destroyed the family and made their older brother Elijah leave. When she persisted, Kol retaliated by drawing the White Oak Stake, which he had just recently confiscated from her, on his sister. She was stunned by this turn of events before being saved by Klaus who shoved Kol away, stopping the fight and saving Rebekah. Kol fled, leaving his siblings concerned about his next move and his inevitable assault on Jeremy Gilbert. In A View To A Kill, Kol continued his attempts to stop the search for the cure. He attacked Bonnie in the high school and, showing his fangs, tried to murder her, but was subdued once she unleashed her newly learned expression on him. This gave her time to escape and run to Elena who had come to the decision to have Jeremy try and kill Kol to complete his Hunter's Mark. Kol received a call from Jeremy's phone, but it was really Elena, trying to set a meeting with him, under the pretense of a truce. Kol agreed to meet her, but it would be on his terms, arriving at Elena's front door. She said she'd only invite him in if he allowed Jeremy to leave which he agreed to, stepping inside to negotiate with her. Kol and Elena began their talk and when she assumed that he had done something deserving of a dagger a century ago, Kol disagreed, telling her he'd done nothing and it was just Klaus' cruelty that had made him end up in a coffin. He then told her what he knew about Silas and how the immortal would turn the world into a living hell and it seemed, for a moment, his belief in Silas was beginning to make Elena realize what they were up against. Kol said he'd consider her plea for a truce before leaving. Soon after, Jeremy returned home but Kol followed behind, telling them he'd thought about the truce, but had decided against it. Elena and Jeremy fled into the house, but having already been invited inside, Kol kicked open the door and stormed the home. He called Klaus, believing his brother was part of the scheme and despite Klaus' denial, Kol promised to go after him once he was finished with the Gilberts. Elena shot Kol with an arrow in the leg before fleeing upstairs and Kol pursued, smashing through doors and walls in a rage. Jeremy fired stakes at Kol but he easily caught them, but was surprised by Elena firing wooden bullets that only stunned him briefly. He overpowered Elena, impaling her into a wall before grabbing Jeremy and bringing him into the kitchen. He again explained how he didn't want to fall victim to the Hunter's Curse by killing Jeremy so he was just going to cut off his tattooed arm with a knife. Not knowing which arm it was on, though, and being unable to see it, he decided to just chop off both arms, but Elena intervened. She jabbed his knife into him and pinned him to the counter, using all of her strength just to hold him at bay for a moment while Jeremy used the nozzle in the sink to spray vervain-laced water onto Kol. Elena took this chance to snatch the White Oak Stake from Kol's jacket pocket and throw it to Jeremy who impaled Kol with it. Kol was set ablaze, running through the house in a last ditch effort of survival before collapsing and dying, his brother Klaus in the doorway, who was stunned and devastated by his younger sibling's death, but unable to enter the house to help him. In Into the Wild, ''Kol's charred body is still on the floor of the Gilbert house where he had died. Klaus, now trapped in the living room by magical barriers Bonnie had put up, was mere feet away but could do nothing, forced to look at his little brother's burnt corpse. When Tyler and Caroline came to fix the damages to the house that Kol had made in the struggle, and in Tyler's case, gloat to Klaus, they found tarp and draped it over Kol's body, covering it so Klaus no longer had to see it, looking very somber as they did. In ''Stand By Me, Kol's body had been moved from the floor and Caroline tried to scrub out the burn marks that were left on the floor after Kol's death but was unable to remove them. In The Walking Dead, after Bonnie used the power of the Expression Triangle to break down the veil to the Other Side, ghosts with reason to return to Mystic Falls were able to come back within the confines of the triangle. Kol appeared at the Mystic Grill to find Rebekah with Matt Donovan, and told them Greetings from the dead. ''He was then telling them of his plans to exact revenge on Elena for her part in his death. He criticized his sister for how quickly she got over his death while continuing to question them on where he could find Elena. When Matt tried to stop him from going after Elena, Kol broke a bottle he was drinking from and threw it into Matt's arm, jokingly complimenting Rebekah on finally winning over the quarterback. Kol found Elena visiting Jeremy's grave and gave sarcastic condolences to her brother's passing before telling her that without Jeremy, it was just between the two of them. He taunted her on the ways he had wanted her to suffer since being on the Other Side before viciously attacking her, easily beating her down. Kol choked Elena and she finally gave in, telling him to kill her. Kol happily attempted to oblige, but was ambushed by Jeremy, who had also returned from the Other Side. He gleefully prepared for another fight with Jeremy, but had his neck broken from behind by Stefan. He was put somewhere safe until the veil would go back up. In Graduation, Kol assembled the ghosts of the hybrids and witches sacrificed in the massacres to awaken Silas, rallying them together to go after those who were involved in their deaths searching for the cure. Later, during the Mystic Falls High School graduation, Kol confronted Bonnie in the crowd, telling her that all of the vengeful hybrids and witches were amongst the spectators, ready to strike. He told Bonnie that he wanted her to drop the veil completely for him and his new friends. She led him to where her body was being kept, showing him that she was a ghost now too and wanted to stay just as much as he did. However, she put up a magical barrier so he wouldn't be able to leave, telling him that he'd stay there until the veil went back up that night. Kol was left trapped and furious. When Elena went searching for Bonnie and Jeremy, she bumped into where Kol was being kept. He attacked her again, hoping to settle their unfinished business, but before he could finish her, disappeared when the veil was put back up, returning to The Other Side. The Originals Series Season One The first flashback scene consisted of their arrival in New Orleans in the 18th Century. Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah lured a ship's crew onto their own, and whilst there, the crew discovered two coffins. It was then revealed that Kol was actually neutralized. After killing most of the crew, Elijah compelled the last crew member to ship their "luggage" to shore. In ''Long Way Back From Hell, in flashbacks to the year 1919. Rebekah is surprised when her witch friend Genevieve tells her that she likes Klaus, saying that she had not expected them to want the 'bad boy.' She then says that if she likes bad boys, she would love her brother Kol. Rebekah then begins to tell her that Kol is not with them any more after a family feud and tells her that she would want contact someone who she haven't seen in a long time. Genevieve thinks she talks about Kol, but Rebekah told her she thought of contacting her father Mikael. In Farewell to Storyville, Kol was seen in a flashback where he and his other sibling played and then jumped on Finn, showing happy young siblings. Klaus later mentions that he was the only one who was a victim of Mikael's abuse, while Finn, Elijah and Kol were not. Klaus also mentions that he loved all of his sibling, even Kol who he was at odds with sometimes over the centuries. Personality Original Vampire Kol is menacing, unstable and somewhat unreasonable. He can quickly go from being a respectful gentleman to direct and aggressive. When Kol is presented to Carol Lockwood, he greets her with dignity and respect, but when Damon Salvatore is introduced to Kol, he speaks to him very condescendingly. Kol patronizes his siblings often, challenging them with snark and contempt, especially Rebekah and Niklaus. He enjoys breaking rules. However, despite his flaws he is shown to truly care for his family as seen when he attacked Damon for Finn's death despite Finn trying to kill him and their other siblings and when he helped his sister after she had been undaggered. When threatened by Rebekah's dagger, he's even shown to be ashamed of what his family has become. He also was upset by how quickly Rebekah seemed to move on from his death when he returned from the Other Side. He has also stated his appreciation of witches, holding them in high esteem. He seems closest to Rebekah and Niklaus, though he has stated he views some of Klaus' actions as "horrors". Though usually shown to be condescending and arrogant towards people who are more powerful then he was, such as Niklaus, Kol was shown to be genuinely intimidated and fearful of Silas. Going so far as to attempt to murder Shane in a panic, just so he'd never get the chance to free the ancient immortal. This stems from stories he used to be told when he was young about Silas and believes fully that Silas can't be stopped if he's unleashed. He would do anything to ensure that Silas would not come back, including disobeying Klaus' order to leave Jeremy Gilbert alone and even threatening his sister with the White Oak Stake. This seemingly irrational behavior over a legend made his siblings think his fear of Silas had driven him to paranoia. During a conversation with Elena, Kol further elaborated on his feelings about Silas. He said that he had faith in the immortal's existence unlike the rest of the world, which had lost faith in such things, now not knowing who they should fear. When Elena asked him if it was possible he was wrong about Silas, Kol simply told her that some things are better left buried. His persistence in his crusade to stop Silas' awakening ended up being his downfall, being staked by Jeremy in an attempt to make sure that Silas and the cure were never found. Ghost Essentially nothing has changed the personality of the original Kol, however, his idea on the Other Side has changed dramatically, as after having been for a long time, at the "hell," as he calls it, Kol becomes eager to drop the veil and to bring back himself, and consequently all other supernatural beings dead, back to life. He also explained his joy of being able to connect with someone again, since on the Other Side, it was complete isolation. In that isolation, though, he had thought of countless ways to make Elena suffer, apparently having manifested as a ghost towards her so he could recount his various ways for revenge. Physical Appearance Kol is marked by his brown hair and dark brown eyes. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be in his early twenties, somewhere between 20 - 22. He also appears to be the older than Rebekah but the youngest vampire of the males Originals, given the time he was turned into a vampire by his mother. Kol is similar to Elijah in facial features, but he looks younger. He is approximately 6'1" in height, very handsome and with a lean and athletic build. As shown whilst preparing for the Ball, Kol was very proud of his appearance, bordering on arrogance. Kol shares a similar fashion sense to the rest of his family, dressing in a very high class manner. However, more along the lines of his brother, Klaus's attire, Kol dresses in a more casual manner than the older brothers of the family, Elijah and Finn, while still retaining an aristocratic style. When he was first undaggered from his coffin, he was dressed in what he was wearing in the early twentieth century; a collared shirt with a vest wound over it, and dress pants. After being awoken in modern times, Kol tended to dress in long sleeve shirts, mainly of a darker color and usually wearing a stylish jacket over it. He dressed in smart attire on occasion, opting for a tuxedo and black dress shoes. Kol's hair has also been subject to change, much like his brother, Elijah. When first awoken from the coffin, Kol's hair was noticeably slicked upward while once he had adjusted to modern times, he usually gelled his hair to the side, out of his eyes. When he returned to try and stop the discovery of the cure, Kol had lessened the gel in his hair, allowing his bangs to fall more on his face, his hair parting in the middle. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson This is the relationship between half-brothers Klaus and Kol. They are two half-brothers of the family, The Original Vampires. Kol and Klaus both have a short temper. It is known that Klaus daggered Kol over a century ago. Kol and Klaus seem to argue every time they talk to each other, Kol even joked to Klaus about his dagger threats showing he was not over being daggered for a century. Even tough he had been daggered for a century, he quickly got with times as he was seeing playing a video game perfectly. Klaus and Kol both like to drink together and have brotherly bond. Klaus cares deeply for Kol as he was rushing to his body when the Mystic Falls gang daggered Kol. Kol seems to ruin many of Klaus plans like finding the cure for vampirism, by killing Shane and the newly turned vampires. Rebekah Mikaelson Kol is Rebekah's older brother. Rebekah and Kol have a really difficult relationship because no matter what they say or do they can’t stay a minute without fighting. He has always been her partner in crime. He helped her gain information from Shane about the cure until he found out that it involved Silas. Kol refused to have part in it and wanted everyone to stop looking for the cure. Kol made an attempt to kill her; but Klaus saved her. Later on, he is killed by Jeremy and Elena. Rebekah mourns the loss of her brother; but still wants to find the cure. When Kol returns from The Other Side, he is not happy to see her as she did not get revenge for his death, which strains their relationship. Other Relationships *Elijah and Kol (Siblings) *Kol and Finn (Sibling) *Kol and Esther (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Jeremy and Kol (Enemies) *Elena and Kol (Enemies) *Bonnie and Kol (Enemies) *Kol and Shane (Enemies) *Damon and Kol (Enemies) Appearances Season 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Heart of Darkness'' Season 4 *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can '' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' (Corpse) *''The Walking Dead'' (Ghost) *''Graduation'' (Ghost) Season 5 * Rescue Me (Ghost) The Originals *''Always and Forever'' (Neutralized) *''Farewell to Storyville'' (Flashback) Name *'Kol' is pronounced as "Cole ", old English word meaning "charcoal". *Other spellings of the name Kol include Kole, Koal, Koale, Koal, Kolet, Kolie, Col, Cole, Coale, Coal, Colet, Colie. '' Quotes ---- ---- Trivia *Kol has some similarities to Klaus from the novels: **Both have mood changes from cheerful and amused to absolutely enraged in seconds and they are very unpredictable. Despite their seemingly erratic and scattered personalities, they seem to be patient and methodical killers capable of elaborate plans. **Both have attacked members of the Bennett and Donovan families: Klaus attacked Vickie Bennett, Kol attacked Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett. *Out of all the Originals, Kol was to be considered the most unstable and unpredictable. *Kol appears to be the second youngest Original since Rebekah refers to herself as his 'baby sister' and he physically appears to be younger than Klaus who is confirmed to be younger than Elijah and Finn. *Besides Rebekah, he is the only character that refers to Klaus as "Nik". *Kol is the third member of the Original Family to die permanently, after Mikael and Finn. *Kol had been neutralized four times: *#By The Five in the flashback to 1114, in ''The Five. *#By Unknown (presumably Niklaus Mikaelson) in the 1700's. *#By Niklaus Mikaelson in the early 1900s. *#By Alaric Saltzman, in All My Children. *It has yet to be revealed why Klaus had daggered Kol in the early 20th century. *Kol is the first to mention his full name in the series: "We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson." *Kol was the youngest male Original until his death, since his brother Henrik died. Now it's Klaus himself as the youngest male Original. *Kol has never met Tyler or Stefan, had limited interaction with Caroline, Alaric and Bonnie, and extensive interaction with his siblings, Elena, Jeremy and Damon. We have never seen Kol and Elijah speak directly to each other even though the characters have shared scenes with each other. *Atticus Shane is Kol's only on-screen kill, though Shane ended up surviving. *Originally, it was planned that Kol would appear in the flashback in 1912 where it would reveal why Damon felt he had met Kol before in Dangerous Liaisons. *Kol and Finn are the only Originals who weren't shown perfectly in flashback when they were created. They also were mentioned, but not shown in the flashback in the 1100s despite being present there at the time. *Kol and Damon have quickly developed a mutual dislike for one another. They've scuffled a number of times and it's even been acknowledged by Klaus how much Kol doesn't like Damon and Damon has very openly stated his disdain for the Original. *Prior to his death, Kol had possession of the White Oak Stake and had stolen all but one of the daggers so he had nearly every weapon on the planet that could truly harm him. Ironically, his ownership of the White Oak Stake ended up being why he was killed. *Kol had been good friends with witches centuries ago, stating how he respects witches and holds them in high esteem. *In two of Kol's attempts to murder someone, he impaled his victim. Mary Porter with a wooden baseball bat (Heart of Darkness) and Atticus Shane with a metal pipe (After School Special). *Kol is the first of the Original Vampires that was burned to death by the fire from being staked by the White Oak Stake, whereas Mikael and Finn died before the fire burned them completely. *Kol is the only Original that has had no love interest in the show while every other Original has. *Kol is the only Original to be killed permanently by a member of The Brotherhood of the Five. *Kol is the second Original to be invited into the Gilbert House. Elijah was the first and Klaus was the third. *Kol was the first Original to be truly scared of Silas. Klaus is the second. *Kol mentioned living with his siblings in New Orleans. The relationship with the Originals and this city will be explored in the spin-off show The Originals. **Kol's involvement in the series via flashbacks was confirmed by Julie Plec at Comic-Con 2013. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9VDOjf2TlM&feature=c4-overview&list=UUrFesgf4Z-DbPkPU31qS-Tg *Kol rarely showed his vampire visage, only showing it twice. The first time was in A View To A Kill before he was murdered and the second time was in Graduation as a spirit. *Kol and Rebekah seemed to have the most normal relationship out of the family. *He is the first vampire-ghost to show his fangs. *Kol has made one cameo appearence to date in The Originals.'' *Kol's portrayer, Nathaniel Buzolic, is set to appear in ''Pretty Little Liars joiniing the ranks of Bianca Lawson, Claire Holt, Sterling Sulieman, Torrey DeVitto and Steve Krueger. *Klaus has stated that Kol along with Finn and Elijah were never the subject of abuse as he was by the hands of their father Mikael. *Klaus mentions that he loves all his siblings even after all of what the family has been through. Tropes *And I Must Scream - Shared with family. When an Original is daggered, it leads to immediate dessication. Also when the daggers are removed, the awakening is rather painful as well. Videos The Vampire Diaries The Originals and Esther are back 3x13 The Vampire Diaries PART 2 TVD 3x14 All Kol scenes. Rebekah & Kol make plans to kill Matt. Kol attacks Matt Kol and Rebekah Scenes in TVD 3x15 - Part 1|Kol & Rebekah, 3x15, 'All My Children' Vampire Diaries 3x15 - Klaus Wants To Get To Know Caroline The Vampire Diaries Elijah, Klaus and Kol try to stop their mother-"All My Children"-(3X15) Vampire Diaries 3x19 - Kol & Damon "You killed my brother, snapped my neck, humiliated me"|3x19, 'Heart of Darkness' TVD 4X10 Kol 'Silias will kill us all sister'. Kol attacks professor Shane to find the cure first. TVD Season 4 Ep. 11 "Catch Me If You Can" - Kol & Rebekah "Look At What This Family Has Become" TVD 4X12 Elena & Kol talk about Silias,They no longer know who they should fear The Vampire Diaries S04E22 Kol Scenes!! TVD 4x23 Kol & Bonnie scenes The Originals The Originals 1x01 Flashback 300 years ago Gallery References See also it:Kol Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Season 5 Characters